DE 103 45 967 A1 discloses a fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. The known fuel injection valve encompasses a solenoid and an armature pushable by the solenoid in a stroke direction against a return spring. The armature is disposed movably on the valve needle between a first flange that is connected to the valve needle and delimits the motion of the armature in the stroke direction, and a second flange connected to the valve needle. Provided between the armature and the second flange is a spring by which the armature is pushed, with the fuel injection valve in an idle state, in such a way that is spaced away from a stop surface of the second flange with formation of an armature travel distance. It has already been disclosed in this context that the use of a spring embodied as a helical spring, instead of a cup string, is advantageous because a cup spring prevents equalization of the fuel present between the armature, armature stop, and spring, with the result that buildups and uncontrolled hydraulic behavior of the fuel in the region of the armature can occur.